Gwen
by Misila
Summary: A Jimmy, King's Cross no le parece nada nuevo. Lleva años yendo ahí a despedir a su hermanastro. Pero desde que conoció a Gwen, espera el uno de septiembre con más ganas de las que sería recomendable admitir.


Este fics participa en el _Reto temático de mayo: Lugares mágicos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

Por cierto: ya que FFN no me deja tachar, lo pondré así: /e/j/e/m/p/l/o/.

* * *

_**Gwen**_

o-o-o

**1 de septiembre de 1992**

_Punto uno: no pienso poner "querido diario", porque es de niñas._

_Pero como supongo que Henry tiene razón y que soy demasiado idiota para hacer amigos, a alguien tendré que decírselo. Bueno, que soy idiota no. Eso es un hecho contrastado; si no lo fuera, hace tiempo que habría mandado a ese engreído a Estados Unidos de una patada en la boca. Lo que quiero decir es que me cuesta demasiado hablar con la gente._

_Punto dos: el párrafo de antes no es para dar pena. Sólo para dejar claro que odio a mi hermanastro._

_Pero vamos a estar en el mismo colegio. Espero no cruzármelo; bastante hago con aguantarlo en casa. Aunque Hogwarts es más grande, y con un poco de suerte no caeré en la misma Casa que él._

_A lo que voy. El caso es que esto de ir a Hogwarts me pone nervioso; nunca he estado fuera de casa, sin papá, y lo cierto es que impone. Espero que no haya muchos Henrys. Por favor, sólo eso. No es tan complicado, ¿verdad?_

_Bueno, y también, ya puestos, quiero pedir otra cosa. Pero ése es el…_

_Punto tres: ojalá encuentre a Demelza._

_Ah, ahora tengo que explicar quién es. Pues la vi en el callejón Diagon cuando fui con mi madrastra a comprar mis cosas. El señor Ollivander tardó media vida en darle una varita. Yo creo que es un poco tiquismiquis; a mí me bastó con probar tres. Pero bueno, la varita elige al mago, o algo así dijo él._

* * *

Jimmy mordisquea su lápiz y observa la página de su libreta, llena de letras que aún tienen bastante de esa redondez infantil de los libros de caligrafía. Pese a sus esfuerzos, no logra escribir como un adulto, y eso le irrita bastante. Aunque según papá, conforme crezca irá teniendo una letra más decente. Y tal vez entonces Henry lo deje en paz, piensa esperanzado.

El niño sacude la cabeza para desengañarse: no; Henry no va a dejar de hacerle la vida imposible porque él mejore su caligrafía. Tras unos segundos contemplando lo poco que ha escrito, cierra la libreta, la guarda con el lápiz en el bolsillo de su túnica nueva y sale del compartimento en el que ha colocado su baúl para explorar el andén. Pese a que ya lo tiene muy visto, de todas las veces que ha ido a acompañar a Henry.

Bueno; en realidad, Jimmy también busca a Demelza. La muchacha empezó a hablar con él primero y ni siquiera pareció importarle el tartamudeo que al principio lo invadía. Sin embargo, para cuando Jimmy llevaba unos dos minutos hablando con normalidad, ella encontró su varita y tuvo que irse.

—Pero nos veremos en Hogwarts, supongo—le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la tienda tras ella.

Como si el pensar en ella fuese lo que necesitaba para invocarla, en ese momento la ve: Demelza está junto a un hombre y una mujer que deben de ser sus padres, y una niña algo más alta que ella y notablemente más delgada.

Jimmy sabe que debería saludar, pero sus pies se quedan clavados en el suelo. ¿Y si Demelza no se acuerda de él? ¿Y si Jimmy le cae mal y sólo fue agradable en la tienda por compromiso? La inseguridad hace que sus pies se nieguen a moverse.

No sabe durante cuánto tiempo se queda ahí, sólo que son Demelza y la otra niña las que se acercan a él. Mientras las observa, Jimmy se da cuenta de que son como la noche y el día: si Demelza es baja, con el pelo castaño recogido en dos trenzas, algo corpulenta y de rasgos extrañamente dulces, su acompañante le saca casi una cabeza, tiene el cabello caoba suelto y extrañamente desprovisto de brillo, y su rostro es demasiado anguloso; le falta carne bajo la piel y los huesos del cráneo se le marcan en el rostro pálido.

—¿Piensas quedarte todo el día así?—suelta Demelza. Jimmy se nota enrojecer; de repente, pese a su corpulencia, se siente intimidado por la niña. Al igual que le intimida casi todo, en realidad—. Por cierto, ella es Gwen, mi hermana.

La aludida sonríe débilmente.

—No os parecéis—observa Jimmy, que ha visto por la calle a desconocidos más semejantes.

—Pues somos mellizas—replica Gwen; su voz suena curiosamente suave. Jimmy se percata entonces de que los ojos de Demelza son varios tonos más oscuros que los de su hermana, aunque tanto una como otra los tienen castaños.

—Te he estado buscando; me alegra conocer a alguien antes de… la selección y eso.

—Pero acabas de decir…—empieza Jimmy.

—Soy una _squib_—explica Gwen con apatía. Parece que está recitando un poema que no le dice nada; no hay ningún sentimiento en su voz débil—. Y aunque no lo fuera, no puedo ir a Hogwarts—Demelza le dirige una mirada llena de tristeza a su hermana—. Bueno, venga—agrega, y sonríe un poco—. Escríbeme, Mel—le pide Gwen.

Jimmy tiene la impresión de que algo se le escapa, pero no protesta. Guía a Demelza hasta el compartimento y se queda hablando con ella, contento de conocer a alguien en Hogwarts.

o—o

**1 de septiembre de 1993**

—Sabes, podríamos hacer las pruebas para entrar en el equipo.

Demelza mira a Jimmy como si su amigo acabase de decirle que han puesto una bomba en el andén nueve y tres cuartos mientras lo sigue hasta su compartimento.

—No, no podemos. Por si no lo sabes, el equipo de este año está muy bien—le informa—. Las cazadoras son espectaculares. Y lo siento por ti, pero los gemelos Weasley podrían aplastarte la cabeza con ambas _bludgers_ sin pestañear.

Jimmy sacude la cabeza. Bien, de nuevo está siendo idiota. Ya sabía que dejárselo caer a Henry en el desayuno era mala idea –prueba de ello son las mofas que aún resuenan en sus oídos–, pero pensaba que Demelza lo entendería. Le gusta el quidditch tanto como la música.

—Oye, Mel, ¿por qué nunca tocas nada?

Demelza arquea las cejas.

—Sabes que no me gusta. Mis padres me han metido la música por narices, pero si pudiera les tiraría el saxo a la cabeza. Si quieres que alguien te toque algo, pídeselo a mi hermana. Y no pienses nada asqueroso—se apresura a añadir. Demasiado tarde. A Jimmy se le escapa una risita.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?—inquiere tras unos segundos, dejándose caer en el asiento. Demelza, que está rebuscando en su baúl, lo mira fijamente—. Está enferma—aclara él—. ¿De qué?

Demelza aparta la mirada.

—No es asunto tuyo—murmura en voz baja. Saca una revista y se esconde tras ella, y Jimmy considera oportuno no insistir en el tema. Mientras esperan a que el Expreso de Hogwarts empiece a moverse, el muchacho saca su libreta.

* * *

_Uf, vale, he metido la pata. Pero no es mi culpa… tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué le pasa a Gwen? Lo que sea, es una pena; si no estuviera enferma sería muy guapa… Bueno, ahora también es guapa, pero parece que se la va a llevar el viento o que se va a quebrar si alguien la agarra muy fuerte…_

_He estado este verano en casa de los Robins. Y me lo he pasado muy bien, y no sólo por haber estado lejos de Henry (que también). He jugado al quidditch con Demelza y con Colin, que se vino un par de días, y también he estado escuchando a Gwen tocar el piano. Lo hace muy bien. Mejor que Demelza, porque a ella sí le gusta y lo disfruta. Hasta me enseñó un poco. Aunque eso no es lo mío. Yo soy más de escuchar música que de hacerla._

_Pero a veces… Gwen se ponía mal. No sé explicarlo, pero era como si se secase. Se cansaba y subía a su cuarto, y no siempre llegaba. Una vez la encontré en el pasillo, tirada en el suelo. Parecía un esqueleto, y estaba muy asustada. Y yo en estos casos no sé qué hacer, así que llamé a Mel. Luego me enteré de que hice lo correcto, porque ella sí sabe cómo cuidar a su hermana. Pero Gwen no salió de su dormitorio durante dos días, y cuando lo hizo parecía que se iba a morir al siguiente paso._

_¿Y Demelza espera que no haga preguntas? Lo raro sería que no tuviera curiosidad._

_Bueno, si callándome consiguiera que Gwen se recuperase de lo que quiera que le ocurra, lo haría. Aunque en realidad creo que no serviría para nada._

_Pero Gwen no se merece estar enferma._

o—o

**1 de septiembre de 1994**

Pese a que a Jimmy suele escribir en su libreta cuando está nervioso, cuando ha metido la pata o simplemente cuando no se le ocurre qué hacer, hoy no lo hace.

No _puede_ hacerlo. Demelza ha llegado al andén apenas dos minutos antes de las once, y él ha tenido que ayudarla a subir el baúl al tren, casi mientras las puertas del Expreso de Hogwarts se cerraban. Entre los dos han arrastrado el equipaje de la joven hasta el compartimento, y Jimmy lo ha subido a la rejilla sin mucha dificultad.

Claro que no era sólo eso.

Demelza ha llegado llorando; pese a que estaba empapada por la lluvia que está inundando Londres, Jimmy se ha dado cuenta de sus ojos enrojecidos y su respiración alterada por violentos sollozos. Se ha encogido en un rincón y mira por la ventana sin ver realmente el paisaje.

—¿Qué te ocurre?—inquiere Jimmy.

Demelza se muerde el labio.

—Gwen—susurra—. Está peor.

Jimmy recuerda cómo, hace dos veranos, encontró a Gwen casi inconsciente en el pasillo de su casa, incapaz de llegar hasta su cuarto. Se estremece al recordar que, en las dos semanas que ha pasado en casa de los Robins estas vacaciones, apenas la ha visto tres veces.

—¿Qué le pasa?—pregunta con suavidad.

Demelza se muerde el labio.

—Está enferma. Cuando… cuando hace muchos esfuerzos, o simplemente se altera… se pone mal. Se queda sin fuerzas. Y a veces… a veces…—nuevas lágrimas abandonan sus ojos—. Anoche discutimos—explica—. Pero pensé que no le había afectado; cenó con nosotros y luego subió a acostarse—suelta un sollozo—. Y esta mañana, cuando he ido a despertarla, estaba… _mal_.

Jimmy no sabe qué decir. De repente se arrepiente de haber preguntado.

—Pero ya está mejor, ¿no? Quiero decir, sólo tiene que descansar.

Demelza niega con la cabeza.

—No es sólo descansar. Tiene que tomarse un montón de pociones, e ir a San Mungo a hacerse hechizos restauradores cada pocos días…

Jimmy se acerca a su amiga y la abraza.

—Bueno, no llores. Seguro que se pone bien. No es…

—Sí es mi culpa—lo corta Demelza—. Todo esto es por mi culpa. Que Gwen esté enferma es mi culpa. Y si mi hermana se muere, también será por mi culpa.

o—o

**1 de septiembre de 1995**

Cuando Jimmy atraviesa la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos, siente unas extrañas ganas de ponerse a saltar.

Éste es el primer año que va a estar en Hogwarts sin Henry. Nueve meses enteros sin ver a su hermanastro ni una sola vez. Y a lo mejor para cuando vuelva ese imbécil se ha independizado y no tiene que aguantarlo nunca más. Será todo un drama para su madrastra, pero a Jimmy le importa bien poco la tristeza de la mujer. Se le pasará.

Al mirar alrededor, descubre la figura alta y enclenque de Gwen. Jimmy deja el baúl con su padre y promete volver a por él antes de echar a andar hacia ella, suponiendo que Demelza estará a su lado.

Bueno, en realidad, no lo supone. Para ser sinceros, el joven no piensa en ningún momento en su amiga. Este verano no ha visto a Gwen –ha pasado los dos meses en Perú, visitando a unos primos de su madrastra o algo por el estilo– y la ha echado de menos.

Quiere creer que la joven está menos pálida cuando se fija en ella. Que su pelo brilla más y sus labios no están tan resecos. No obstante, sabe que es sólo una ilusión. Gwendolyn Robins está gravemente enferma. Pero a veces es bonito engañarse.

—Hola, James—lo saluda. Jimmy se sonroja al escuchar su nombre de pila. Por algún motivo, Gwen nunca lo llama por el diminutivo que la gente ha utilizado para referirse a él desde que tiene uso de razón—. Estás más moreno.

Jimmy sabe que, siendo su piel algo bronceada por norma, eso no se nota mucho.

—Tú estás más… Tienes mejor pinta—Jimmy ha estado a punto de decirle a Gwen que, a pesar de su aspecto quebradizo, para él está preciosa y sus ojos brillan de una forma que le fascina. Por suerte, ha logrado contenerse.

Gwen sonríe. Pese a que es algo más alta que Jimmy, sus ojos brillan

—Gracias. Me hubiera gustado que vinieras este verano—le confiesa—. He estado estudiando una fantasía que creo que te puede gustar.

—Puedo ir en Navidad. O el verano que viene—Jimmy se encoge de hombros—. Pero también me hubiera gustado estar contigo.

Es tan repentino que Jimmy apenas lo ve venir. Un instante Gwen lo está mirando con esa dulce sonrisa suya, y al siguiente la muchacha se desploma, cayendo al suelo como una hoja de un árbol. El joven la sujeta antes de que se haga daño.

—Gwen—susurra—. Eh, Gwen.

—¡Gwen!—Jimmy sabe sin necesidad de girarse que se trata de Demelza. La muchacha se acerca a su hermana, que trata de erguir la cabeza, y acaricia su rostro con suavidad—. Voy a llamar a papá—anuncia, y sin esperar respuesta echa a andar hacia sus padres.

Gwen apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Jimmy.

—Lo odio—susurra—. Odio esto. Ni siquiera puedo mantenerme en pie.

—Pero seguro que hay una cura—replica él—. Tiene que…

—No la hay—lo interrumpe Gwen—. Puede mejorar, pero jamás desaparecerá.

—Eso no lo sabes. No lo has intentado.

—Mel sí. Pero no le digas que te he dicho nada.

Cuando Demelza vuelve, seguida por sus padres, Jimmy no dice nada. Observa al señor Robins coger en brazos a Gwen y alejarse de ellos con su madre, mientras Mel los mira con el rostro tenso por la impotencia.

Luego, la joven lo mira a él. Hay un extraño brillo amenazante en sus ojos.

—Procura—empieza—no hacerle daño.

Jimmy parpadea.

—Pero si yo… Mel, yo nunca…

Demelza no le hace caso. Echa a andar hacia el tren sin mirar atrás, y desaparece en el interior.

* * *

_Estoy escribiendo en uno de los compartimentos que hacen de almacén. No encuentro a Mel por ningún lado, pese a que he recorrido todo el tren varias veces. Y creo que está enfadada conmigo, aunque sigo sin pillar por qué. Yo nunca le haría nada a su hermana. Gwen es… es… Vale, no sé describirlo, pero es demasiado _loquesesa_ para hacerle daño._

_Otra cosa es que… antes estaba muy guapa. Aunque esté tan delgada y enclenque… Por Merlín, es que es guapa. Y seguro que lo suyo tiene arreglo._

_Por cierto… Esto de que no se me ocurran palabras… ¿debería preocuparme?_

o—o

**1 de septiembre de 1996**

_Oh, por Merlín, este año se me acumula todo._

_Y paso a explicarme: TIMOS. Pruebas de quidditch (y esta vez sí necesitan golpeadores; los gemelos Weasley se largaron el curso pasado a lo grande… guau, es que mola hasta recordarlo). Y este verano Mel no me ha invitado a su casa. No se ha portado mal conmigo ni nada, simplemente no me ha invitado. Creo que tiene algo que ver con Gwen. Que, por cierto, no me ha respondido absolutamente ninguna de las cartas que le he enviado. ¿Qué le he hecho? ¿Y qué diablos va mal en el cerebro de las chicas?_

_Pero bueno… ahora seguro que veré a Gwen. Creo que cada vez que vengo a King's Cross es lo único que pienso. /__A/ /l/o/ /m/e/j/o/r/ /e/s/t/o/y/ /e/n/a/m/o/r/a/d/o/__._

_Vale, lo de antes lo ha escrito un mago tenebroso que me ha poseído brevemente. Como me enamore de Gwen sé de alguien que me castrará. O al menos estoy casi seguro de que a Demelza no le haría gracia que me gustase su hermana._

_Pero es que Gwen me gusta._

_Mier_

* * *

Jimmy se plantea seriamente tumbarse en las vías del tren y esperar a que éste lo aplaste cuando ve la cara de Demelza al leer las últimas palabras escritas en su libreta. La joven lo fulmina con la mirada, y sus manos tiemblan ligeramente mientras cierra el cuaderno.

—¿Qué diablos es eso de que te gusta Gwen?—inquiere.

Jimmy le arrebata el cuaderno.

—¡Eso es mío!—protesta—. No tenías que leerlo.

Aunque lo cierto es que se alegra de que Demelza le haya arrebatado la libreta antes de que haya procedido a describir con detalle el chachachá que se han puesto a bailar sus órganos internos cuando ha visto a Gwen en el andén.

La mirada de Mel es peligrosa.

—Ni se te ocurra decírselo—Jimmy abre la boca, pero ella no le deja hablar—. Le harás daño. Más allá de que tú también le gustas, terminarás haciéndoselo. Y…

—¿Qué? ¿Yo le gusto a Gwen?

Demelza aprieta los labios en una fina línea.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Haz como si nada. Si vas a mirarla, mírala igual que mirarías a una planta. No quiero que…

—Gwen es mayorcita—la corta Jimmy, algo enfadado—. Podrías dejarla decidir.

—¡No voy a dejar que sufra!—replica Mel—. Es mi culpa que esté así, pero no voy a dejar que tú…

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Demelza se interrumpe en su discurso.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa? Gwen está enferma; eso no es culpa de nadie.

Jimmy se muerde el labio cuando ve a su amiga dejarse caer en el asiento. El andén empieza a moverse al otro lado de la ventana.

—Porque lo es—murmura mirando al suelo—. Cuando éramos pequeñas…. A mi padre no sólo le gusta la música. Le chifla la química. La química es parecida a Pociones, pero para los muggles—Jimmy arquea las cejas; su padre es un muggle, no necesita esa aclaración—. Teníamos prohibido entrar en el laboratorio, pero ese día me empeñé en desobedecer. Y convencí a Gwen para que viniera conmigo.

»Jugamos con los cacharros. Mezclamos cosas. No sabíamos lo que hacíamos, pero vaciábamos tubos, vasos… todo. Y luego, para hacernos las valientes, nos propusimos beber la mezcla. Mi padre llegó antes de que yo probase el mejunje. Pero Gwen había sido más rápida—el rostro de Demelza se ensombrece—.

»Estuvo a punto de morir. Pasó varias semanas en San Mungo antes de poder salir. Pero no se recuperó por completo. La mezcla había causado daños irreparables en ella… Probablemente en un hospital muggle no hubiese sobrevivido. De todas formas, aquella travesura le torció la vida. Puede incluso que sea por eso por lo que nunca ha hecho magia; no lo sabemos.

»Lo que sí sé es que fue por mi culpa.

o—o

**1 de septiembre de 1997**

Mel sólo permitió que Jimmy pasara el verano en su casa cuando él le prometió que no dejaría que absolutamente nada en su comportamiento delatase que está irremediablemente enamorado de Gwen. La joven prefirió que las conversaciones giraran en torno a cómo los mortífagos se adueñan del país.

Pese a que a Jimmy le gustaría decirle, tras escucharla tocar algo al piano, que se está jugando el cuello cada segundo que pasa mirándola, no se queja. Estar con Gwen como un amigo es mejor que no estar con Gwen.

Y la muchacha parece estar algo mejor. No se ha cansado tanto, no ha tenido ni una de sus crisis. Ha estado sonriente, con el rostro desprendiendo más luz –y esto es un hecho objetivo; hasta Demelza lo comentó– y los ojos más llenos de vida.

A Jimmy no le apetece despedirse de ella. Se pasaría mil veranos sentado en la banqueta del piano con ella, viendo cómo sus dedos largos y delicados bailan sobre las teclas, escuchándola disfrutar de la música que Demelza aborrece por culpa de sus padres.

—¿Me escribirás?—inquiere Gwen.

Jimmy asiente.

—Claro. Y… ¿Me responderás las cartas? No como…—pero se muerde el labio. No quiere seguir.

—¿Como qué?—quiere saber la joven, apartándose un mechón caoba que le cae sobre la frente.

—Como el verano pasado…—Jimmy se sorprende al ver a Gwen frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza—. Las cartas. No respondiste…

—No me escribiste—lo interrumpe ella—. Ni una vez. Sabes… Es estúpido, pero me hacía ilusión recibir alguna carta tuya—entonces se queda callada, como sopesando las palabras de Jimmy—. Mel—adivina—. La voy a matar. Es demasiado protectora.

Jimmy arquea las cejas, comprendiendo también.

—Se preocupa por ti—no sabe por qué la defiende, cuando él lleva un año entero rumiando su rencor por no poder hacer nada respecto a Gwen. Pero lo que es verdad, es verdad—. No tenía mala intención…

—No, pero es mi vida—Gwen parece realmente enfadada, y Jimmy teme que vaya a sufrir alguna de sus crisis—. Y puedo hacer lo que quiera… como _esto_.

Y antes de que él pueda reaccionar, se encuentra los labios de Gwendolyn Robins sobre los suyos.

* * *

_Me ha besado. Por el agujero del calcetín derecho de Merlín. ¡Gwen me ha besado! ¡Pero besar, besar! ¡Besar de cuando te dan un beso! Es lo más impresionante que me ha pasado desde… bah, ahora no me acuerdo. ¡Me ha besado!_

_Y lo mejor es que no se ha quedado en el sitio, como temía doña Demelza _Mi-Hermana-Es-De-Cristal_ Robins. Lo que yo decía. Bueno, no sé si lo decía, pero lo digo ahora: Gwen es fuerte. Y además, es un beso. No un disgusto._

_Creo que voy a dejar de escribir. Demelza está a mi lado y como le dé por cotillear puedo dar mi hombría por perdida. Así que cambio y corto._

_¡Me ha besado!_

o—o

**1 de septiembre de 1998**

_Este año ha sido duro._

_Uf, es que han pasado tantas cosas que no termino de creérmelo. Esos cabrones de los Carrow… la Batalla… Colin… Pobre Colin. Joder, no se lo merecía. Él, entre todos, era el que menos merecía morir._

_Este verano no he visto a Mel ni a Gwen. Gwen ni siquiera me ha escrito. No me ha dicho nada desde que me besó. Hace un año. A mitad de curso me enteré, por Demelza, de que estaba peor y habían tenido que ingresarla en San Mungo, pero preferí no meterme. Además, seguro que era por mi culpa. No sé cómo, pero creo que acabé haciéndole daño. Y si Mel se entera me matará._

_Pero a pesar de ello, quiero verla. Es muy egoísta, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sólo verla… Eso no puede hacer daño a nadie._

* * *

Jimmy sale del coche con su padre y su madrastra y echa a andar hacia la estación de King's Cross, dejando su libreta a buen recaudo en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. No ha sabido nada de Mel ni de Gwen desde la Batalla de Hogwarts; no culpa a sus padres si han decidido irse del país, pero podrían decirle algo. Se supone que son, al menos, amigos.

Sin embargo, cuando cruza la barrera y llega al andén nueve y tres cuartos, localiza inmediatamente a los Robins. Y conforme se acerca a ellos, le parece que Gwen ocupa más espacio.

No obstante, es Demelza quien lo ve primero. La joven está radiante, y le da un abrazo de oso a Jimmy.

Pero él no le presta atención. Mira a Gwen con los ojos como platos.

Sigue delgada. Pero ya no parece un esqueleto. Sus mejillas están llenas y por primera vez desde que Jimmy la conoce tienen color; su largo pelo caoba brilla como el fuego, y su sonrisa contiene una fuerza que el joven nunca ha percibido.

—Ho… Hola—saluda, algo cohibido—. Gwen, estás… bien—observa.

Demelza ríe.

—Está deslumbrante—lo corrige. Jimmy se guarda de decir que ésa ha sido la primera palabra que ha acudido a su mente para describir a Gwen—. Resultó que…

—Tenías razón—lo corta ella—. Había una cura. Sólo que aún no estaba inventada… Mi padre ha estado muy ocupado estos meses. Pero parece que lo ha conseguido.

Jimmy sonríe de oreja a oreja. Se alegra sinceramente por Gwen.

—Eso es genial… ¿Entonces estás…?

Ella asiente.

—Lo que significa—interviene Mel, que está de un buen humor bastante extraño—que yo sobro aquí. Hala, hasta luego, tortolitos.

Jimmy observa a su amiga alejarse, vagamente consciente de que está rojo como un tomate.

—Se puso hecha una fiera cuando le dije que te había besado—susurra una voz junto a él. Jimmy mira a Gwen fijamente—. Dijo que era una irresponsable y que no tenía instinto de conservación, y acto seguido no sé qué de un trato que tenía contigo…—entorna los ojos—. Pero creo que ya no tiene que hacer como mi segunda madre—sonríe—. Y que no interceptará tus cartas.

Jimmy da un paso vacilante hacia ella.

—Pues…—no se le ocurre qué decir. Maldita sea, ahora es cuando debe hacerlo y no logra encontrar las palabras. Tras unos segundos, saca su libreta del bolsillo y se la tiende a Gwen, que la mira con curiosidad—. Léelo. Bueno, el principio te lo puedes saltar; lo escribí con once años… Pero es que no se me ocurre otra forma.

Gwen coge el cuaderno y lo observa durante unos segundos sin decir nada. De repente, Jimmy se siente extrañamente vulnerable. En esas palabras hay una parte de él y acaba de entregarle ese pedazo de su alma a Gwen. Pero supone que ella sabrá cuidarlo.

—Creo que te tienes que ir—comenta ella, mirando al tren. El Expreso de Hogwarts está cerrando sus puertas. Jimmy mira alternativamente al tren y a Gwen—. Te lo devolveré cuando lo lea. Y te mandaré algo junto a esto—le promete.

Jimmy asiente y echa a correr hacia el tren. Se las ingenia para colarse antes de que las puertas se cierren y mira por la ventana cómo Gwen se hace pequeñita conforme el Expreso de Hogwarts deja King's Cross atrás.

Y sonríe. Sonríe por él y por Gwen, pero sobre todo por la muchacha. Porque ya va siendo hora de que la vida sea justa con ella. Y, si él depende, lo será.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: La historia de Jimmy y Gwen es más larga que esto, pero es una forma de empezar. En fin, ella y Demelza me dan pena, pero también se quieren mucho y pueden contar la una con la otra. Sobre todo ahora que Gwen ya no "es de cristal".

¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
